


friday, 8 pm.

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [Kise] kagamicchi, are you coming over to play? kurokocchi and aominecchi are here too[Kagami] Sorry, can't today. Akashi's invited me out.[Kise] WAIT WHAT??Akashi invited Kagami over for dinner.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kagami Taiga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	friday, 8 pm.

**Author's Note:**

> for @readerofasaph.
> 
> there's actually quite the backstory behind this fic. when knb was entering its final arc, lynn and I made a bet (I said seirin would lose/I wanted seirin to lose because I didn't like the direction it went)  
> as result of the bet, I had to write a kaga/aka? fic but I never got around to it (many reasons why), and it kept haunting me because I was certain I can't write a decent kaga/aka fic (how do you kagami)  
> so I figured instead of letting it haunt me forever I'd get it over with and sat down and wrote this fic in one go. I feel remorse and guilt that it took me forever and it could have been better, but well, at least better than nothing right?  
> @readerofasaph not sure if you will see this or even care anymore, but sorry it took me years, I hope you're doing well and enjoy this fic?

[Kise] kagamicchi, are you coming over to play? kurokocchi and aominecchi are here too

[Kagami] Sorry, can't today. Akashi's invited me out.

[Kise] WAIT WHAT??

Akashi invited Kagami for dinner.

When the invitation came from the man himself, Kagami was weirded out. This guy was the last one he'd expect a dinner invitation from, but as he could no find excuse to refuse the offer (and he must have had a reason for asking _him_ of all people), he accepted.

This was how Kagami Taiga found himself inside a high-class restaurant, with one of his rivals sitting across him.

"Order anything you like. It's on me," Akashi stated matter-of-factly, not bothering to look up from the menu as he scanned it for something to eat. Kagami copied his behavior and looked at his menu as well.

...each dish was damn expensive.

After they finished ordering, they returned to silence. Or so he thought.

"You seem to get along with everyone," Akashi spoke up. By 'everyone' he probably wasn't referring to his team mates in Seirin.

"I don't," he gruffly replied. Each of the Generation of Miracles was strange, this captain being no exception. Though Kuroko had told them what had happened to them during middle school, he doubted that was the only reason for their strange behavior.

A small smile forms on Akashi's face. "I heard from Kuroko that you all meet up quite often. Are they doing well?"

Was that the reason he invited him out? To ask about his former team mates' well-being? If it was only that, he could have told him even without the fancy dinner invitation.

"Well, for one..."

"...and if I didn't have Midorima's lucky pencil at that time, I might have failed my exams."

They had finished their dinner long ago and yet they still remained seated while he retold some of the misadventures he experienced. For the most part, Akashi had listened quietly. Sometimes he would raise an eyebrow in curiosity, other times he would let out a soft chuckle.

This guy was strange. His behavior was a stark contrast from the early stages of their acquaintance. While initially he had been intimidating and aloof, now he gave a more caring, and gentler impression.

Over the course of their dinner, he had done most of the talking. Kagami wondered if that was all he invited him out for, but Akashi appeared content to just silently listen to him.

"Did you enjoy the dinner?" Akashi asked him quite suddenly.

"Yeah, it was good," he replied and then paused. It _was_ good, there was no question. Even so...

"If you wanted to grab something to eat with someone, you don't need to drag them into such a high-class restaurant. Next time you want to eat something, you can come over and I'll fix up something for you. I can invite all your team mates as well and we can have a barbeque or something."

Kagami really didn't like all this fancy nonsense. He'd rather eat at a fast-food joint and stuff himself silly with cheap junk food. And if this guy was so concerned with his team mates, well it'd be better to ask them directly.

Akashi's eyes widened just the slightest bit at his statement. But then he broke into a small smile.

"Yes, I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> akashi asked kagami out because he felt guilt over the scissors incident (and also wanted to know how the rest of the miragen are doing). might develop into a relationship in the future


End file.
